Jurassic Park 2006 Preview
by Jhonkad
Summary: Who would just give up on this million dollar buisness because of one accident? That's right, no one. InGen held together and it's time to reap the benefits. title needs workPlease review if interested!
1. Preview

-1_Dear Alan,_

_I'm not as long winded as my grandfather, so I'll cut to the chase - I'd like you to participate in another consulting job. Contrary to popular belief, InGen did come out of bankruptcy. The Japanese investors aren't stupid and know a fortune when they see it._

_The incident was an obvious setback and mistake. Mistakes are made to be learned from. _

_My grandfather rushed into something he didn't anticipate, and many people paid for it dearly. I know what you're thinking - you saw the Costa Rican military firebomb the island. Well, it would be an overstatement to call their job on the island as 'poor'. Most of the animals died of starvation before the company was able to get people back onto the island and survey the damage. Much of the metal materials were scrapped and recycled. They also spent the extra money on fireproofing their million dollar computer systems, which paid off immensely. We've heightened security measures and fixed many problems emphasized from the incident. It's taken 10 years to get the park up to the best standards as possible and it's time. The members of the first incident would obviously be the most experienced in this and that's why I've contacted you. I'll be sending materials on the park, so you can decide if our new security measures are to your liking._

_Thanks,_

_Timothy Murphy_


	2. Prelude

Notice: I made this up today and I don't really like the feel of it, but I thought I'd add it in anyways. It really won't add to the main story, but I was bored and it's something more for everyone, if anyone liked the preview..

_Approx. a year after the incident _

The thumping of the V-22 Osprey filled the air as it began to descend towards the bleak island. It was still obvious that the island had been bombed repeatedly by the Costa Ricans. Plant growth had already hurriedly grew back, but the buildings were charred black with many collapsed areas. John Dimaggio, sitting in the Osprey with a group of men, sighed as he wished he had been old and fat like the rest of the InGen executives, sitting back in San Diego waiting for his response. They had chosen him for this little expedition back to Isla Nublar, to figure out what was left of Hammond's mess. He wasn't particularly angry about this fine airplane-helicopter mixed Osprey, though. The two Stryker armored personnel carriers, which consisted of two machine guns and a TOW missile launcher, were also good additions to the expedition. Men began to get up and setup as the Osprey touched down and the ramp was lowered. The pilot began to yell at us to hurry up, we had two minutes before he was leaving.

The first stop for the Strykers was the maintenance shed. InGen had protected their electronics very good and many would probably be working. Costa Ricans didn't exactly have the best military, they had probably been using napalm from the Vietnam-era or earlier. The only sign of it was the charred buildings. Six of the men began to fix large spotlights onto helmets as the Strykers neared the charred sheet metal of the maintenance building. John wasn't exactly thrilled about going into this dark building, he thought as him and five others jumped out of the vehicles. Four men per vehicle were staying behind to arm the vehicle and be ready to leave at short notice.

After getting the power going they had entered the pristine control room and began booting up the computer. Many of the motion sensors had obviously been destroyed, but they were able to see there was at least a few animals surviving. Late in the development phase of Jurassic Park, new revelations of lysine came about that really proved their lysine-dependency control obsolete. It had already been noted that the Tyrannosaurs had been eating fish, which were high in lysine. The herbivores were getting lysine from certain nuts and fruit from the island, also. From the computer they could see that only two Apatosaurus were showing up and about ten Velociraptors. The carnivores were probably still getting food from the huge amount of herbivores that must have died after food wasn't shipped in. It was obvious that the Velociraptors possible adapted to eating fish or other lysine-rich -

They were interrupted as the ground shook a few times and bullets rang out below them from the vehicles. Another problem - the TOW missiles took much too long to turn. They watched as the Tyrannosaur slammed into the lead vehicle. The brakes screamed as the eight-wheels slid across the dirt and into the supporting vehicle. A loud whoosh boomed across the clearing as a missile glanced off the side of the animal and exploded. She was gone before the men got down to ground level. The re-inflatable tires were lifting the lead vehicle back up as John radioed in the Osprey.


End file.
